HU Commander (Natasha Lawler)
Major Natasha Lawler was the first individual to serve as the Heroes Unite Commander. History Before Heroes Unite Major Natasha Lawler is a military kid who followed her father into the army. Starting out her career under her fathers leadership she proved herself to be leadership material with her strategic mind. She was selected by her father to be part of a covert ops team that were dispatched on highly dangerous missions. After a time she was selected for an undercover solo mission as a UN Peacekeeper. Her mission was to get close to Mirko Borovnica and to win his trust. They became close and eventually married, through this she gained the intelligence she needed on his back handed deals and brought him to justice. The Heroes Unite Initiative After a the success of this mission her father selected her to be the Commander of the superhero organisation that was being put together with UN funding and so she was selected as the first Commander of the Heroes Unite Initiative. The Darkness Within Main article: Heroes Unite: The Darkness Within She led the HU initiative with great skill throughout it’s time until their mission against the shadow demon, Darkness after which her more aggressive and less rational personality came to the surface. Energize: Hunted Main article: '''Energize: Hunted When the HU was placed in charge of the apprehension of the rogue Energize, the HU Commander began a worldwide hunt and became increasingly obsessed with capturing him. The Commander began to make other questionable decisions during this period too. In one example, she recruited Armada - a villain who SHELL had captured - into Heroes Unite, then assigned him to a mission with SHELL. This mission was such a disaster that the Commander ended up breaking all ties between SHELL and HU just to cover up the HU connection. The Energize situation gained the attention of the Celestials and an Angelblood called Gaea came to offer the means to deal with Energize. After learning the source and extent of Energize's powers, the Commander decided that no one should wield that level of power and must be dealt with ruthlessly. She took extreme methods to complete her mission going so far as to cover up murder and break orders from her superiors. As a result, Natasha Lawler was relieved of her position as the HU Commander. She continued to act without authorisation but was ultimately forced to step down by a team led by Tazer. Following this defeat, Natasha broke down and admitted that she had become overwhelmed with fear and a need for control and had gone too far. The Heroes Unite: Aftermath '''Main article: The Heroes Unite: Aftermath Natasha is now serving under the name "Mercenary" with the unofficial "The Heroes Unite" team led by Tazer in an attempt to find redemption for her past actions. 'Design' Natasha Lawler was created by Nepath for Heroes Unite: Cavalry and was initially designed by Qsama, however she underwent a redesign by Abt_Nihil for her appearance in Heroes Unite: Ego and again by Nepath for her appearances in both Heroes Unite: Darkness Within and her future appearances in Energize. Appearances *Heroes Unite *Heroes Unite Adventures *Energize: Hunted Category:Character Category:Heroes Unite Initiative Member